1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light-emitting devices, displays, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescent (EL) device is a light-emitting device including at least one organic light-emitting layer between an anode and a cathode. In this type of light-emitting device, an electric field is applied between the anode and the cathode to inject electrons from the cathode into the light-emitting layer and holes from the anode into the light-emitting layer. The electrons and the holes then recombine together in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons. When the excitons return to the ground state, their energy is released in the form of light.
One such light-emitting device includes three light-emitting layers, corresponding to red (R), green (G), and blue (B), that are stacked between the anode and the cathode so that the device can emit white light (for example, see JP-A-2005-100921 (Patent Document 1)). This white light-emitting device can be used in combination with red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color filters provided in individual pixels to display a full-color image.
The light-emitting device according to Patent Document 1 further includes an intermediate layer between the light-emitting layers to prevent energy transfer of excitons between the light-emitting layers. This enables white light emission with a good balance of light emission among the light-emitting layers.
The light-emitting device according to Patent Document 1, however, has a problem in that it is difficult to efficiently inject carriers (electrons and holes) into the light-emitting layers while providing high durability because the intermediate layer has a monolayer structure.